Peter's Plea
by narniagirl11
Summary: "Please Susan, can't we be friends again? Why do you scorn me now? Why do you act like you can't stand the sight of me? It's almost like you hate me. I try hard not to believe it, but you seem to despise me so much." Peter's letter to Susan right before the train crash. Peter & Susan sibling fic. Companion piece to "Edmund's Epistle" & "Lucy's Letter" Two-shot.
1. Peter's Plea

**Author's note:** Hello again! I trust you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here is Peter's letter. Thanks goes to Gaia Was Framed for the title. Yay! Peter's letter is short because, as I noted in Lucy's letter, he and Susan are not on speaking terms. So without further ado, here it is! Part 2 will be coming soon so stay tuned.

* * *

_Peter's Plea_

Susan,

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but things have been busy. Come to think of it, you haven't written either so I suppose you must not miss me too terribly. Edmund says he asked you to meet us at the train station. Are you really going to come? Do you know how much that would brighten Ed's spirits?

Lucy and Edmund miss you so much. And I, well, I miss you too. Why do we have to quarrel? I just want to protect Lucy and Edmund. I see how much you're hurting them. They love you, Susan. Can't you try to put things right and be gentle again? I'm sorry that I said gentle. I know you don't like me to remind you of – of our 'game', but the fact is that it is so hard to not mention it

Please, Susan, can't we be friends again? You used to love me. Why do you scorn me now? Why do you act like you can't stand the sight of me? It's almost like you hate me. I try hard not to believe it, but you seem to despise me so much.

Susan the Gentle, you are no more. It's like I never knew you. I do not know where my sister has gone, but she has been replaced with a shadow wearing nylons and caring only for lipstick and beaus. Whatever dark tower you may be locked away in, I will to my duty to free you. I suppose you will think these thoughts are only childish musings of a schoolboy caught between realities. See it your way. I have to go. I'll write more when I am no longer preoccupied.

Peter


	2. Susan's Response

**Author's note:** Hello! Wow, two in a day! And I was even gone all afternoon! Susan has written back a sad reply to Peter's troubled letter. Thanks to everyone for their reviews!

* * *

Dearest Peter,

You mocked me when you called Narnia a 'game'. I know your tone. Don't you think that I can't read between the lines and sense your bitterness? Oh, all the pain I caused! Peter, how could you ever believe that I didn't miss you? I hurt you, Peter, and I'm sorry for it. You don't know what I would give to take back all those angry words. But it's all over now. Can you ever forgive me?

It seems so foreign to think of you dead, yet I can't help but write to you in hopes that perhaps you will answer, or you will at least know my thoughts. I never wanted to intentionally hurt you. I just wanted to protect myself. The memories hurt too much. I suppose I was a perfectly selfish beast. I never thought what it must have been like for you.

You were always so brave, Peter, and I hope you know that. I was there at the train crash when they dragged you out of the wreckage. For a moment, for a heartbeat, I thought you weren't dead. But I was wrong. Where are you, Peter? Save a place for me, wherever you are, because I will be there as soon as I can.

Oh, Peter, I'm so alone now. I thought I was alone before, but I didn't realize how much I still had in you. Now I am truly alone. I know you did your best to protect Edmund from the train. You two were so twisted together that no one knew where you ended and Edmund began. They buried you together, like you would have wanted. And Lucy, dearest sweet Lucy! You would have been proud of cousin Eustace. He threw himself down on top of Lucy and Jill and took the impact himself. I have asked why this happened so many times but no one has the answer.

Oh, Peter, I'm trying to remember Narnia. I'm trying to hang on to all those memories. I can remember sending you and Edmund off to war dozens of times. I was so afraid that you would never return to me. And the last time you left, I didn't even bother to bid you farewell. Now you are gone. They tell me to be thankful for the time I had you here. I wish I could have just one more glimpse of your smiling face.

But I will never see you smile again. There will be no teasing, no laughter, no joy. I feel so numb inside. How could I have ignored you so much? Why did I distance myself from you? And now, no regrets will ever bring you galloping back. Oh, I'm sure you would fly across the galaxy to comfort me if you could. But reality is you can't. And each day that I wake up reminds me anew of all that I have lost. My heart is slowly dying within me, my dearest brother.

Your sister always, Susan

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm sorry that it's so sad, but Susan really made some big mistakes.

But on a lighter note, I'm running a poll on my profile page about what next long fiction I should embark on. Check it out and vote!

The other question I have: would you like to see letters from Susan's parents and read her responses? Review and let me know!


End file.
